Harry Potter and the Change of Life
by bc.smith549
Summary: As Harry Potter grows up his life changes. By his first year he is no longer the same boy as a esteemed headmaster had hoped. This is AU. But different than others. Way different.
1. Forgotten memory

HELLO MY DEAR READERS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THEN YOU HAVE RELIZED THAT I HAVE POSTPONED HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. I HATE WHEN OTHER AUTHORS DO THIS, AND I HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU. BUT THE STORY LINE WILL BE DIFFERENT, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT GOES ALONG THE SAME LINE OF HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. THIS STORY STARTS WHEN HARRY IS EIGHT YEARS OLD. ALSO IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE UNDERWORLD, THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH IT. DONT LIKE I DONT READ IT.

AUTHOR: hphotshot5

RATING: PG- 13

DISCLAIMER: Now do you really think if I owned any ok the most wonderful Harry Potter: by J.K Rowling, that I would be writing on fanfiction. This is hers. The characters I use are hers with the exceptions of those that you do not relize which are from another movie. But for the sake of not ruining the surprise I cannot tell you who. If any authors out there, think that my story is a rip off of anothers then tell me so I can look over it and see it for myself. Any other similaraties are merely there, because we have the same ideas. Some o/c are going to be in the story and I have not yet decided on whether to make it slash or not. If you have any ideas on this story please tell me so that I may decided whether to add you idea or not.

Harry Potter and the Change of Life

_'thinking'_

"talking"

_parseltongue_

As the sun rose in England, a little boy in a small city, in a suburb neighborhood, in one of many houses that looked the same, woke up in his bedroom. But in fact it was not his bedroom, in fact the small space that he slept in was a broom cupboard, under the stairs.

This little boys name was Harry Potter. But in this home, he was often reffered to as freak, or boy, or other such names. He lived with his Aunt Petunia, whose neck riveled that of a giraffe, and a voice that could make a banchee deaf. Not that there was such a thing.

His Uncle Vernon, whose face could turn twenty five shades of brillaint purple, while his fifteen chins wobbled through the air. And finally his brillaintly stupid cousin Dudley. Who could give anybody quite a scare with his less than well-mannered eatung habits. Now that is a disgusting sight to behold.

Today was November the 22nd. Nothing that important on that date, but school, homework, and running. Lots of running, from Dudley and his gang. For they were most likely going to go 'Harry Hunting'. He was, of course, the only one up at this hour.

He ran his hand through his hair and put on some of his hand-me-downs, and went into the kitchen. Whilst in there he turned on the oven, and got out some eggs, bacon, and cheese. Once breakfast was made, he snuck out of the house and ran to school, hoping that Dudley (_**the pig that he was**_), haden't already left.

As he arrived at school he went staight for the library, and starting reading. Again. Harry was a very smart boy. At the age of eight years old he was the smartest in his class and the most talented. To prevent Harry from giving their little Diddy-dums, his freakishness, he got to skip to fifth grade, and was about to skip to seventh.

But without friends what did that achievement didn't really matter. He only had one friend. Mr. Michael Corvin. His wife Selene had a daughter but they lived in America. Chicago, America. But they would be coming to Surrey soon.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said the librarien, "here again are we. Every morning you are here before all the other children, and every day are here till we close. How many times in your life have you been outside?"

Harry looked up at here with his eight year old eyes, and replied to the aging women.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McDonald. But I come in here to get away from the less the honorable children. As you know my cousin Dudley still goes here, and not until I get moved up another grade will I be able to have any kind of fun. But reading is what I most enjoy."

As many people noticed that Harry was not your average eight year old. He had read all of the books in the library, and was currently re-reading to see if he had missed any information.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, I hope that you find what you are looking for."

What Harry did not know is that this was going to bethe last day that he would see Mrs. McDonald.

'_That boy_,' she thought, '_well, maybe if I talked to his gaurdiens, then they could help him out._'

With that she gave Mrs. Dursley a call, and had the matter settled.

Today was a day that Harry loved. He had done all of his homework without the Dudley ripping it up, or erasing all of his work, and putting in nasty saying. But as he left school he did not see or hear his favorite teaching waving and calling his name.

'_Oh well, I'll visit him at his house when I go home, and give him his forgotten homework_'.

As Harry walked into the door of number four Privet Drive, he saw three people that were not happy to see him. They had a gleam in their eye. A gleam that he did not like.

THANK YOU EVERYBODY THAT IS MY FIRST CHAPTER. I WILL BE UPDATING TOMORROW. I NEED A NAME FOR SELENES DAUGHTER, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME. I ALSO NEED A BETA READER. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT WILL MAKE MY STORY BETTER PLEASE TELL ME. ALSO IN THE PAST I HAVE GOTTEN REVIEWS THAT WERE ANYTHING BUT POLITE, SO I DO NOT ACCEPT ANNONYMOUSE REVIEWS.


	2. A new place 2 call home

HELLO MY DEAR READERS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THEN YOU HAVE RELIZED THAT I HAVE POSTPONED HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. I HATE WHEN OTHER AUTHORS DO THIS, AND I HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU. BUT THE STORY LINE WILL BE DIFFERENT, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT GOES ALONG THE SAME LINE OF HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. THIS STORY STARTS WHEN HARRY IS EIGHT YEARS OLD. ALSO IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE UNDERWORLD, THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH IT. DONT LIKE I DONT READ IT.

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, BUT I CURRENTLY FRACTURED MY HAND, SO I HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO WRITE, THE UPDATES WILL BE COMING SOONER.

AUTHOR: hphotshot5

RATING: PG- 13

DISCLAIMER: Now do you really think if I owned any of the most wonderful Harry Potter: by J.K Rowling, that I would be writing on fanfiction. This is hers. The characters I use are hers with the exceptions of those that you do not relize which are from another movie. But for the sake of not ruining the surprise I cannot tell you who. If any authors out there, think that my story is a rip off of anothers then tell me so I can look over it and see it for myself. Any other similaraties are merely there, because we have the same ideas. Some o/c are going to be in the story and I have not yet decided on whether to make it slash or not. If you have any ideas on this story please tell me so that I may decided whether to add you idea or not.

Harry Potter and the Change of Life

_'thinking'_

"talking"

_parseltongue_

_As Harry walked into the door of number four Privet Drive, he saw three people that were not happy to see him. They had a gleam in their eye. A gleam that he did not like._

"Ummm, hi," he muttered as he made his way to his cupboard, under the stairs.

"Potter," spat his Uncle Vernon, "your Aunt Petunia got a call today from your school. Saying that you were not particpating with the other children, and were instead inside working on your own activities. I have told you before that we will not stand for your freakishness, you bloody freak!"

By then he had known that he was in trouble. Vernons face was at level thirteen, while Aunt Petunias neck had reached a new height, and Dudley had a big smirk on his face.

"Then," said his Aunt, "she said that there might be something wrong at home. I had to cover for you, saying that you were still grieving for your parents. I will not cover for you again."

"Too right we won't," continued his Uncle, "wew have given you a room, clothes, food, all out of the goodness of our hearts, and this is how you repay else. Well no more. You go to your cupboard, and await your punishment, freak."

Harry fumed silently, but went to his cupboard, and lay there thinking of what his punishment mught be. A half an hour later his cousin opened the door.

"Hey freak, mum and dad want you in the kitchen."

As he walked out of the cupboard Dudley tripped him, then stepped on his hands. Then continued to walk in the kitchen. As Harry followed quickly he felt that more would be coming his way.

He saw _'his family'_ and knew what was to happen. It happened quickly. Vernon punched him in his stomach, while Petunia hit him with a frying pan over his head. While Dudley stood there laughing. Blood splattered on his face, and all over the floor. This seemed to anger his so called family, and the beating got worse.

The bad news was that they never let me fall unconscious. But the pain was to poweful. But then it stopped. He looked up through puffed up eyes, to see his cousin walking towards him with a knife, and sliced the word freak on his forhead.

As all of this was happening, he had not noticed that he was screaming his head off. But that was finished quickly as Vernon taped his mouth shut.

As they were all sweaty with blood on them, they went to wash up. As they were gone, a lone figure aproached Harry. His eyes were black, and anger were writen through his eyes. He picked up the beaten boy and went to his car.

_'The Dursleys will get whats coming to them. I promise Harry. But first let us go home. my home. Your new home. I am going to need to call Selene and see what see can do. I know that her sister went to Beauxbatons, and was had graduated from Durmstrang. But why doesn't shedo magic.I wonder...?'_

As they reached his small home, he carried Harry inside, and set him on his bed, to rest. He went to the living room, and through some connection powder in the fire place. He stuck his head in and spoke the words that would hopefully help the poor boy.

"Selene and Michaels Place."

The fire grew and consumed his head. He felt a swirling motion, and soon saw his living room.

"Selene," he yelled, "we have a problem."

His wife came rushing down to see what the problem was.

"Yes, michael, what is the problem."

"You know the boy that I keep telling you about."

"Yes, the smart one. What about him?"

"He is in my room right now. I went to deliver some homework that he had forgotten, and found that his family had beaten him. So I transformed and bought him back here."

Selene went from serious to angry within seconds. If you looked closely her eyes had flashed a bright blue, for a few seconds before going back to there usual hazal.

"I'm coming through. If this is serious I do not know if I can help him. I can only do muggle medical until I get a vampire wand."

"Why is that?"

"Because wizard and witchs wands are made of wood. But the wood that they use are highly dangerous. Even coming in contact with one can be deadly if held for a longperiod of time."

"Ok, why don't you bring Rhiannon. Once he wakes up, I am sure that he could use some company."

"O.K, but I need to have a look at him first. If he needs more treatment then I will have to go on a brief supply run."

"What kind of supplies do you need, I can probably get them for you?"

"No, I need to go to the vampire district, in "**Knockturn Alley**", so I can get my wand. Rhiannon is coming through now, then I will be shortly after."

With that said the young girl fell through and was caught by Michael, her dad. Soon after another lady fell through. But with pale skin and dark hair she looked different then her daughter. Rhiannon had light brown skin, that looked like she had just finished baking cookies, and had lite flower all over her body. She had a rare skin type, and looked very pretty for a eight year old. Her hair was black like her mothers, but here eyes were a chocolate-caramel brown like her mothers. She was fairly tall for her age reaching 5'4 and was growing at a alarming rate.

"Now," said Selene, "were is the boy, Michael?"

"This way, dear. He may still be sleeping though."

"That is alright, I can still take a look to see if I need to go shopping."

As they walked in the room, Selene took a look at the boy. She lifted his bangs and gasped and what she saw.Suddenly her face grew serious.

"Michael, take Rhiannon, and the boy back to the house, stay quiet, if anyone knocks do not answer it. Only allow floo, and only if the password is accepted."

With that said, her eyes turned a bright blue, her fangs grew in length and she disappeard into the floo channel.

'_What in the world would make, Selene, act like that. Oh well we better get going.'_

With Rhiannon at his side and clothes packed they made their way home, to the underground basement, where they were the safest until his wife came home.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER. IF NOT TELL ME WHY SO I CAN FIX ANYTHING. I AM REALLY ENJOYING THIS STORY, AND THE PLOT IS COMING TOGETHER REALLY QUICK. THE ONE PART OF THE CHAPTER THAT I DID NOT LIKE WAS THE ABUSE, I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE IT. IF SOMEONE OUT THERE WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME OUT I WOULD BE GRATFUL. ALSO AS FOR THE DELAY, THAT IS ENTIRELY MY FAULT. I WAS PLAYING SOME BASKETBALL AND BROKE MY HAND. SO I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR QUITE AWHILE, ABOUT TWO, THREE DAYS. EVEN THOUGH IT IS NOT LONG IT HURT LIKE HELL. ANYWAY I STILL NEED A BETA READER. AND I HAVE A VOTE WHO ALL WANTS HARRY/FEMALE HARRY/MALE. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.

HPHOTSHOT5


	3. Shopping

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THEN YOU HAVE RELIZED THAT I HAVE POSTPONED HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. I HATE WHEN OTHER AUTHORS DO THIS, AND I HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU. BUT THE STORY LINE WILL BE DIFFERENT, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT GOES ALONG THE SAME LINE OF HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. THIS STORY STARTS WHEN HARRY IS EIGHT YEARS OLD. ALSO IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE UNDERWORLD, THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH IT. DONT LIKE I DONT READ IT.**

**AUTHOR: hphotshot5**

**RATING: PG- 13**

**DISCLAIMER: Now do you really think if I owned any ok the most wonderful Harry Potter: by J.K Rowling, that I would be writing on fanfiction. This is hers. The characters I use are hers with the exceptions of those that you do not relize which are from another movie. But for the sake of not ruining the surprise I cannot tell you who. If any authors out there, think that my story is a rip off of anothers then tell me so I can look over it and see it for myself. Any other similaraties are merely there, because we have the same ideas. Some o/c are going to be in the story and I have not yet decided on whether to make it slash or not. If you have any ideas on this story please tell me so that I may decided whether to add you idea or not.**

**Harry Potter and the Change of Life**

_**'thinking'**_

**"talking"**

**Harry Potter and the Change of Life**

_With Rhiannon at his side and clothes packed they made their way home, to the underground basement, where they were the safest until his wife came home._

**SELENES P.O.V.**

_"Knockturn Alley" she whispered. _

_It was __just as she had remembered it. __A little less darker, due to the defeat of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. Her first stop would have to be at **'Gringotts Wizard Bank'**. As she walked onto her destination, she recieved lessthan pleasent looks from her muggle clothes. Disregarding their looks she walked on and enterend the wizard bank. Locating a free goblin, she took out her key, and got ready for a no doubtable, agrument with a goblin._

_"Hello," she said, scaring the goblin slightly, "I need to make a withdrawel from my account, and need to change the gaurdinship of one, Mr. Harry James Potter."_

_The goblin looked at her for a second, before gathering up some papers, and looking through them, at an amazing speed. He looked at her again, looked through the papers. Finally he pulled a single parchment out and read it. He looked at the woman and started to say something._

_"Pardon me, miss. But the change of gaurdinship has already been changed. When the Dursleys' abused young Mr. Potter, the guardinship changed to whoever took him in. Only those with good intentions could enter the household though._

_"Then I will need to enter my vault, as well as have a key made for Mr. Harry Potter, as well as have all other keys that are made nullified."_

_"No problem ma'am. That will all be done when you done with a withdrawel. If you wish you can have a Gringotts Card. It works the sameas a regular credit card. And for every galleon that you spend three knuts are taken out of your vault."_

_"That would be perfect," she replied._

_After getting the card and the key, she walked out of the bank. _

_'Now into 'Flourish and Blotts' ', she thought._

_As she walked in she grabbed all of the books that she had used when she was in school, and some other books on the history and the laws of the wizarding world. After paying for those, she made her way to 'Knockturn Alley' and towards the 'Green Glow'. As she entered the store she saw a dark wand that seemed to emit a green glow on a black cushion, draped in the shadows._

_"Hello, my dear. You are here for a vampyr wand, are you not. Well we best get started. Unlike at Ollivanders, we make our wands fresh here. You will need to pick out the metal that your wand will be made out of, then the cores, and finally the end piece, which is also made out of metal."_

_"Ok," said Selene, "we had better get going then."_

_"First we have metal, here we use, the regular copper, silver, and gold. We also use black steel. Those are the ones that you have to chose from. Just let your hand glide over them, and see which one would fit you best."_

_She quickly did as she was told and felt a fult from both the silver and the black steel._

_"That is very common with vampyres."_

_She slid her wand out and whispered_ _**'clianthus', **and both of the metals slid together to make a black steel wand, with a little bits of silver melted in. _

_"That will be great when fighting werewolves. Now onto the cores. For vampyres we use cores like these. vampyr venom, ancient vampyr blood, and werewolf fang. Just wave your hand like you did with the metals and tell me which one you feel a pull from."_

_She did as she was told, and felt a pull from the werewolf fang, and a small one from the vampyr venom. _

_"When this happens," the old witch explained, "we pour the venom in the end piece and that makes your wand a little more potent, especially whenmixed with a werewolf fang."_

_She broke the wand in have with a snap of her wrist. She put the fang in the middle and said **'clianthus** **reparo'**, and all three pieces joined together. The end piece she chose was one of a black point that acted as a stake. After paying for the wand, made he card thirty three galleons shorter. She made her way back to the floo and went back home, muttering the password on the way._

_"Victor is an Ass"_

_SPELLS USED_

_CLIANTHUS- MAKES ITEM COMBINE WITH ANOTHER TO MAKE MORE POWERFUL. SHOULD NOT BE USED ON LIVING BEIING._

_REPARO- TO FIX. ONLY CAN BE USED TO AN EXTENT. IF ITEM IS TO DESTROYED GO BUY A NEW ONE._

_NOW MY DEAR READERS THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. SINCE THAT IS DONE YOU CAN REVIEW NOW. ANYONE CARE TO GUESS WHO MRS. MCDONALD IS. I CAN GIVE A HINT HER HUSBAND IS AN ACCOUNTANT. HE HAS RED HAIR. ALSO CAN ANYONE GUESS WHY I MADE THAT THE PASSWORD. _

_MORE SHOPPING NEXT CHAPTER. AND SELENE AND MICHAEL DO NOT LIVE IN LONDON, SO EXPECT SOEM AMERICAN STORES, NEXT CHAPTER. HARRY WILL BE GOING STRAIGHT THIS STORY. OR MAYBE NOT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

****


	4. Healing and Housing

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THEN YOU HAVE RELIZED THAT I HAVE POSTPONED HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. I HATE WHEN OTHER AUTHORS DO THIS, AND I HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU. BUT THE STORY LINE WILL BE DIFFERENT, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT GOES ALONG THE SAME LINE OF HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. THIS STORY STARTS WHEN HARRY IS EIGHT YEARS OLD. ALSO IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE UNDERWORLD, THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH IT. DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT.**

**AUTHOR: hphotshot5**

**RATING: PG- 13**

**DISCLAIMER: Now do you really think if I owned any ok the most wonderful Harry Potter: by J.K Rowling, that I would be writing on fanfiction. This is hers. The characters I use are hers with the exceptions of those that you do not relize which are from another movie. But for the sake of not ruining the surprise I cannot tell you who. If any authors out there, think that my story is a rip off of anothers then tell me so I can look over it and see it for myself. Any other similaraties are merely there, because we have the same ideas. Some o/c are going to be in the story and I have not yet decided on whether to make it slash or not. If you have any ideas on this story please tell me so that I may decided whether to add you idea or not.**

**Harry Potter and the Change of Life**

_**'thinking'**_

**"talking"**

_parseltongue_

**Harry Potter and the Change of Life**

_"Victor is an Ass"_

As she was swept into the floo-network, she thought about how she would handle the new situation that had arisen. It had been six years six Victors death. She had loved him like she would her father. But then the inthinkable happened. Kraven, the one who had a never ending infatuation for her had released the truth upon her already battered soul.  
_Flashback_

_"It wasn't the werewolves, you know. Victor, always had a taste for mortal blood. So every so often he went out and gorged and I cleaned up the mess. When he came to your room, he couln't bare the thought to drain you dry. You, who looked so much like his precious Sonja."_

_End Flashback_

As she landed, she called out to her husband and daughter. They came out slowly, and seeing that it was his wife, smiled happily.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Great," she replied in her normally, calm but deadly voice, "these are the healing books that I am going to need. Take the rest of these and pack quickly. We are going to need to move. If I am right, someone will have had a protection ward, or something more powerful over his house. They will know where we are. We will have to move again. The lycans don't have a coven in California. That is where we are headed."

"Okay," he said, "but I do hope that this is the last time, we cannot live off a teaching salary anymore."

"Don't worry about it. The boy, Harry has a trust fund and a second trust fund for any financial support his guardiens may need. And luckily we are now his guardiens. Quickly get your stuff. I'll do a quick packing job. Once they get a sent of my magic they will rain down on us, quickly."

Michael hurried and gathered all of his things, and finally came to stop at the fireplace.

"Okay Selene, I've got all of over clothes, and some of our priceless possestions."

"You didn't forget the jounals did you?"

"Nope, I have them right here."

"Great, grab Rhiannon and flew too _'Diagon Alley American District'_. I will be along in a second. Whatever you do, don't lose Harry. And do not transform. Stay where you land."

With a swirl of green flame three of the new family was gone, and all that was left was Selene. She pulled out her wand and with a anti-tracking spell cast, she also left. Ten minutes later, wizards were pouring into her house.

"He is not here. We did everything we could. She cast a anti-tracking spell. But we will find him. Severus go tell Lucious that Harry Potter has escaped the Dursleys. Minerva, go to the Durlseys and see what happened. Better take Hagrid with you."

This was all said by a old man with half moon glasses, purple robes, and a beard that could be tucked in to his belt.

_'Harry m'boy, where could you have gone. We need you. I need you. You must come back. You have to defeat him. That is of course after we put you through some tests.'_

After the last thought he disapperated with a small pop, and all was quiet once more.

Once he had landed, he grabbed his two companians, and sat waiting for his wife. Soon she came through and beckoned them. Once they were in a shadowed alley, she law they boy down and got out her new wand.

"First thing," she whispered to herself. _"Veelerium"._

As this was said a dim blue light appeared at the end of her wand. He waved her wand over his body. Once she was done she whispered.

_"Finite Incantatem"_

A second after the encantation was said. Writing appeared above his body.

_Two broken arms_

_Five broken ribs_

_Once broken jaw_

_Once broken leg_

_Numerous amounts of bruises_

_Numerous amounts of cuts_

_Underfed_

_Underwatered_

_Nutritional Value at 9 percent_

_Assesment Needs medical attention immediatly._

_Additional Notes- If unable to get a medii witch or wizard. Tap with wand and a list of spells with appear to help._

Although she did have three books on healing, she did not want to valuable time looking through them. She tapped her wand and a list of spells were listed. She quickly found the once for bruises. Luckily it worked for cuts also. She pressed her wand to the middle of his chest, and said the charm.

_"Medicor"_

Immediatly blue lines shot across his body, and the bruises skin took on the pale color of his skin.

"Next, for the broken bones. But how can I tell."

"Maybe you could." Her husband started, but was quickly silenced.

"Michael if you expect me to do this properly you will need to be quiet."

_"Suspendo"_

Harry's body floated into the air and stayed there are if in staysis. She looked down to the healing spells and flicked her wand to his arm and said in a strong voice.

_"Braccium Immendie"_

His arm flowed a soft gold for a second before she repeated the spell two more time. Once for the other arm and the other for one of the legs. She used a modified version for the jaw, and a powerful spell, for his ribs. She set him down slowly, as not to rebrake anything. Then used the stunning charm, to let him rest.

"Done," she said. "Now to go find a place to stay. Michael, if you can find a magical relaitor. Erika, once told me they had one around here. Should only be a few doors down."

Michael left his wife, daughter, and the young boy there.

_Michaels P.O.V._

Once he turned the corner he saw a small store.

_"Homes for the Homeless"_

He entered the store, and went up to a teller.

"Hello, he said, "I need to purchase a house, in a suburb area, but with a magical school and shopping center nearby. Price is no object." He said all of this in a quickly.

He wasn't sure how much Harry had. Before he left Selene had give him the card. She stayed with the kids to protect them if nessesary. It had been six years since he had been turned into a hybrid, but he had finally gotten hold of his powers.

"Yes," said the teller, return Michael from his thoughts, "it is in the small town of Santa Clara. Here is the address. Just need to slide the card, and the house is yours."

**(I apologize everybody. But I have no idea how are the rules of selling a house. This is the only way, I can currently think of, so if anybody wants to write this part out for me I will enter it into the story and give you credit for it)**

He signed the papers and left the office seven thousand dollars poorer than he had walked in. He looked at the address. 3513 emmett place, was written on it. He opened the map, and travel guide. A dot placed where was standing. He moved and so did the dot. He continued walking back to where Selene was. He found her with his daughter and Harry. Everything was going to be back to normal soon. Just as soon as they got to their new home. And furnished it. But that would be no problem.

THANK YOU MY DEAR READERS. IF YOU CAN REVIEW IT WOULD BE MOST APPRECIATED. NOBODY GOT THE ANSWER TO MY QUESTION. BUT IT GOT ANSWERED IN THE STORY. SO THAT IS THAT. DID YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER? I HOPE SO, HAVE A GOOD READ AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR.


	5. double, double, toil and GEMINO

HELLO MY DEAR READERS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THEN YOU HAVE RELIZED THAT I HAVE POST PONED HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. I HATE WHEN OTHER AUTHORS DO THIS, AND I HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU. BUT THE STORY LINE WILL  
BE DIFFERENT, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT GOES ALONG THE SAME LINE OF HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. THIS STORY STARTS WHEN HARRY IS EIGHT YEARS OLD. ALSO IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE UNDERWORLD, THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH IT. DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT.

AUTHOR: hphotshot5

RATING: PG- 13

DISCLAIMER: Now do you really think if I owned any ok the most wonderful Harry Potter: by J.K Rowling, that I would be writing on fanfiction. This is hers. The characters I use are hers with the exceptions of those that you do not relize which are from another movie. But for the sake of not ruining the surprise I cannot tell you who. If any authors out there, think that my story is a rip off of anothers then tell me so I can look over it and see it for myself. Any other similaraties are merely there, because we have the same ideas. Some o/c are going to be in the story and I have not yet decided on whether to make it slash or not. If you have any ideas on this story please tell me so that I may decided whether to add you idea or not.

_Harry Potter and the Change of Life_

_'thinking'_

"talking"

parseltongue

_He signed the papers and left the office seven hundredthousand dollars poorer than he had walked in. He looked at the address. 3513 Emmett Place, was written on it. He opened the map, and travel guide. A dot placed where was standing. He moved and so did the dot. He continued walking back to where Selene was. He found her with his daughter and Harry. Everything was going to be back to normal soon. Just as soon as they got to their new home. And furnished it. But that would be no problem.  
_  
"How did it go?" she whispered.

"I got us a place, in Santa Clara. Should we head over there now, or buy the furniture first?"

"We should stay the rest of the day and night at a hotel. The tomorrow we can explain the situation to Harry, and then we can the house taken care of. He will have to change his name too. Don't want anyone knowing who he really is. That will cause many problems."

As this was said, the foursome made there way to the nearest hotel. They checked in and were soon directedinto their rooms. The day pasted quickly without worry, of being seen, by any lycans or wizards. Night soon came, and morning soon after. Three of the family awoken, but Harry had not. Three  
hours later he awoke.

"Awake, are you," said Selene. "Do not worry. I am Selene, Michaels wife. He took you away from your relitives. Your guardienship has been handed over to us, and we are now in America."

All of this was said slowly so he could understand what was going on.

"Okay," he said, "but what about the Dursleys?"

"Do not worry, they have no idea where you are. You will be living with us for now on. This is my daughter Rhiannion. Though she goes by Rhia."

"Hello, my name is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hi," said a cheerful Rhia.

"Now that you have been introduced, we need to make our leave. Michael! We need to go."

"Okay, all is packed. Lets get moving. We need to buy some furniture first. That will be an expensive lot.

"No it won't. We just need to but one of everything. And a young mens magazine for Harry. I can double what we buy, so it won't that expensive. Lets go."

And so they went. There first stop was a furniture store. They quickly entered the store and started to look around.

"Now what kind of furniture do you guys want?" asked Michael.

"I want my own room," said Rhiannon "I can't share a room with a boy!" she exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter to me." said Harry.

"You guys will get your own rooms, and can decorate it in any way you want. Don't worry about the cost."

"Okay," said Rhia, "I want a really, really, big bed. With puffy  
pillows and a cool desk."

"Ummm," said Harry,"I guess I'll have a bed and desk."

"Okay," said Selene, "lets go figure out what kind of stuff you want in your rooms, and then we can get going."

"Well," said Rhiannon, "can I have the big bed with the black and blue sheets. And then some stuff in the room. I don't know really. Can we just have some money, and go shopping our selves."

"Not until your older," said Selene. "But we can take you shopping. Lets go pay for these two beds, then we can go home. Then me and Michael can look for the rest of the stuff. Okay. After that we will get everything else set up."

Once they were home, they alll looked around, and found that the house was much larger on the inside. The living room, has white fluffed carpet, with a piano in the middle. The kitchen had an island in the middle, and cupboard doors lined the walls, with a few shelves here and there.  
On one side of the kitchen there was a door leading to the garage. On the other side of the house had a long hallway. The first door on the left was the bathroom. And on the right was a bedroom. Rhiannon quickly claimed this one.

Futher down the hall was a second bedroom, which Harry claimed. Right next to Harry's bedroom, was the Master bedroom. With a walk in closet, and bathroom, this house seemed to be a good buy.

The foursome walked back to the family room and Selene pulled out her wand and pointed it at the beds. As she whispered "_Gemino_" two more beds appeared next to the original King sized. These were put in three of the rooms. She quickly conjured some sheets, and little knick knacks, and fell into the bed, exhausted. The rest of the family soon followed.

Somewhere across the ocean, found two wizards and a witch, with a frightned family, of muggles. Wands were pointed and a curse was on a pale wizards lips.

I HAVE NEVER DONE A CLIFFY BEFORE. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. THIS IS THE HARDEST CHAPTER I HAVE YET TO WRITE. AND WITH ONLY ONE HAND IN USE, IT MADE IT DOUBLY HARD. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW. IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTION OR IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME. FLAMES WILL BE THROWN AWAY, AND CURSED INTO OBLIVIAN.

SPELLS-

GEMINO- LOOK IN AUTHOR PAGE


	6. The Truth of a Life

HELLO MY DEAR READERS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THEN YOU HAVE RELIZED THAT I HAVE POST PONED HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. I HATE WHEN OTHER AUTHORS DO THIS, AND I HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU. BUT THE STORY LINE WILL  
BE DIFFERENT, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT GOES ALONG THE SAME LINE OF HARRY POTTER ALONE AND POWERFUL. THIS STORY STARTS WHEN HARRY IS EIGHT YEARS OLD. ALSO IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE UNDERWORLD, THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH IT. DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT.

AUTHOR: hphotshot5

RATING: PG- 13

DISCLAIMER: Now do you really think if I owned any ok the most wonderful Harry Potter: by J.K Rowling, that I would be writing on fanfiction. This is hers. The characters I use are hers with the exceptions of those that you do not relize which are from another movie. But for the sake of not ruining the surprise I cannot tell you who. If any authors out there, think that my story is a rip off of anothers then tell me so I can look over it and see it for myself. Any other similaraties are merely there, because we have the same ideas. Some o/c are going to be in the story and I have not yet decided on whether to make it slash or not. If you have any ideas on this story please tell me so that I may decided whether to add you idea or not.

_Harry Potter and the Change of Life_

_'thinking'_

"talking"

_parseltongue_

_Somewhere across the ocean, found two wizards and a witch, with a frightned family, of muggles. Wands were pointed and a curse was on a pale wizards lips._

FLASHBACK

_In a menacing castle, in one room sat two wizards and a witch. One of the wizards sat in a plush chair in front of a desk. This wizard was wearing black robes, and a scowl that hid his less than pleasant past. This wizard, was none other than the most hated proffesor in this castle. It was Proffesor Severus Snape. The witch, was sitting next to this darkened proffesor. Her lips whcih were usually tight lipped from lecturing students on their carelessness,was filled with worry. And finally we come to the last person in this room. Sitting behind a desk, and wearing deep purple robes, with a great beard that could be easily tucked into his belt, was a old man. Usually this man could be mistaken for someone who was full of energy, but at this time, he looked old, older than anybody could be._

_"We do not know how this happened. Mrs. Figg, notified meof his disappearence. And also told me that he almost never left the house, and when he did he was usually limping. The question now is where has young Mr. Potter gone to."_

_"The Potter brat, is most likely, a replica of his father. A foul little boy, who bit off more then he could chew, and decided to take on someone bigger than him. Then because the muggles didn'ttake care of him he decided to run away. I give him two days, then he will be back."_

_"How dare you! Just because James did not like you, and pulled a few pranks, does not give you the..."_

_But she was stopped at a look from the aged headmaster._

_"If we expect to find him, then we need to look where we left him. To the Dursleys, floo to Mrs. Figgs."_

_As each one stepped into the fire and disappeared the aged sorting hat, looked quite sad at what had happened._

_As they arrived at Mrs. Figgs house, they made their way to number 4 privet privet drive. Once they had arrived, they left the old squibs house in a hurry. With a small walk to the Dursleys' they knocked on the door. The door was quickly opened by a small boy. The boy in size was no small at all. Only in height did the boy seem lacking. _

_"What do you want," said the boy quite rudley, his hands dripping with ice cream._

_"I need to talk to your mother," said Dumbledore. " If you could please get her and bring her to the living room."_

_The two wizards and the witch made the way towards the living room. Soon Petunia Dursley entered, and a hard glare met their eyes._

_"What do you think you are doing in my house. Get out, now!"_

_"Petunia, what happened to your nephew. I left him here, and I have a contact saying that he was limping. What happened?"_

_"Get out. GET OUT NOW!!! VERNON, THEIR HERE, GET THEM OUT NOW!!!."_

_Thundering could be heard coming down the stairs. A large pig like man with a mustache came down carrying what looked like a grey wand. Only much bigger._

_"You freaks...get out of my house, or I will shoot."_

_"Now, Mr. Dursley that will not be neccesary. We just want to know what happened."_

_"It is none of your business. Petunia," he called to his wife, "get Dudley, and get behind me."_

_END FLASHBACK_

As he aimed the gun at the three intruders, there was a loud bang, McGonagall quickly yelled "_Murus_" followed by a whispered "_Gelo_" and had the overly large man frozen in ice.

"Thank you Minerva. Now Petunia, if you would answer our questions?"

"NO I WON'T."

And with that final scream she picked up Dudley and ran for the door. The angry wizard, who wore the dark robes pointed his wand a few feet in front of them and said, "_Alacer_ _Casus_". As he finished the spell a dark red ball flew from his wand and hit Petunias legs, forcing her to fall rapidly. He again pointed his wand at her and muttered "_Stupefy_". As she went limp, the large boy begain screaming.

The witch whohad frozen the manpointed her wand atthe boyand said "_Silencio_" The boy went silent.

"Severus, you usually carry some potions. If you would be so kind, as to let me borrow some veritisarem.

The said man opened him robes and took out a corked bottle. At the look he from Mcgonagall he explained.

"It has an unbreakable charm on it."

He then administered the potion to the fallen women. The story then came up of howHarry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world, and holder of the order of merlin first class,was treated. Three hours later, they gave the same to the frozen man. He told the same story, with a proud tone in his voice. As soon as he was finished, he called in the Aurors and had both the parents arrested. Soon he left with a witch. Severus voluntered to stay behind to clean up the mess.

"You horrible child. You will pay for these crimes. _Caecus_ _Caecus_ _Caecus_ _Caecus_ _Caecus_. That should be enough repayment for your crimes, against Lilys' boy. And now _obliviate_."

Once he saw that the boy was in the trance. He started to speak.

"Your name is Sadera Kelin Snape. You are my son."

And with that he put a floating charm on him, cast the portkey spell, and was away at his manor within seconds.

THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, COMPLAINTS, OR ANY SUGGESTINS, DO NOT HESITAINT TO TELL ME. ALL REVIEWS ARE EXCEPTED.

ALL THE SPELLS I USED ARE IN MY BIO. EXCEPT FOR STUPEFY, OBLIVIATE, AND ANY OTHER SPELLS DONE BY J.K. ROWLING. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN TO SAERRY SNAPE, FOR LETTING ME BORROW HER SPELLS.


End file.
